Second time's the charm
by koralina
Summary: Mostly House centered fic with some reference to Chicago fire as my inspiration. You know what that means. House in the fire. Who knows how it'll end up this time...
1. Chapter 1

It was his second time. Not second time on the edge of death, he had had enoughof that experience before. But second time to be in some building on fire. He didn't remember how he ended up there and honestly he didn't care. It was his second time to think about his own death, how it would feel to give up finally. And it was the first time he could say with sure he had no reasons to go on with his life. There hadn't been so much before to begin with, but he had had his job, his puzzles and his friend. He gave away his job to stay with his friend and then he lost his friend too. He knew it would happen someday just never thought what he would do after.

Maybe once again he was on something. You'd never know for sure until there would be Amber again or if he would lucky even Wilson himself. Yes, he definitely preferred Wilson to be the last one to see while he was still alive, even if he was only the figment of his mind. It was the only possibility for him to talk with his friend because that 'thing' about discussing his day with thin air Wilson tried so hard to make him do was absolutely not his style. He tried it, few weeks after Wilson's death, not that weak attempt he made for Wilson before, but real try and all he could think about doing that was how stupid he looked.

"…looking upstairs…"

House jerked awake. Was there somebody or was he hallucinating? There wasn't much to see for him because of smoke or ways to get to him for that matter. But when did his guests need doors to pay him a visit?

He wondered who would be the first to appear. Kutner, Amber, Thirteen, Wilson. There were so many people he failed to safe. But again they didn't have to be dead. Stacey, Lisa, Dominica, Cameron, Foreman. All those people he somehow managed to disappoint. He could so clearly see them frowning at him for all the choices he had made.

"Hey!Anybody here?"

His subconscious had some sense of humor asking that, showing him that he could have had his chance being he still a person but he wasn't. He was Nobody, as in Greek mythology. He laughed bitterly. Nobody was there that was what everybody would hear.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Finally, the moment he would get his big lecture from… He squinted but couldn't see the face. And why on earth was his guest dressed so strange? Why all the gear for a simple talk?

"Do you hear me? Sir?"

The voice became louder and it intensified his headache.

"Of course I hear you, I'm not deaf." He muttered to the dim figure still trying to find the way to get near him. "Just spit it already. No need for drama here."

"Okay, good. We need to get you out of here. Can you move?"

What a figment, not asking about his decision but forcing him to change his mind. He gave him credits for that but it didn't mean he was going to do something, anything.

"And why should I do that? I'm good here."

"I have problems here, may need some help." The figure said to someone else, then turned to him again. "I want to help. It's dangerous to stay here."

"Help! Of course, all of you want to help me. You may as well call all your friends here. Why waste time repeating yourself with all this shit about all goods I could have had."

"What? There is nothing more for you to say?" House yelled receiving no answer and failing in detecting the man through the all smoke and fire.

"There's much more for me to say, just don't think we should do it here." The calm voice came surprisingly near him.

House turned only to look right into those familiar green eyes.

"You?" He whispered.

Of all people he had failed, he didn't expect him to be here. He was the only one who always played along, who had been there for him, no matter how bad House hurt him.

"Let's do it together. I help you" He said pulling House up and guiding him outside.

House was so mesmerized that he didn't protest. Hell he didn't even notice how he ended outside of the building.

"Okay. You're good, sir." He turned to leave startling House out of his stupor.

"That's all? You just leave?" House asked with incredulity. "And what's with you accent? You finally decided to be one of US?"

"What? Do you hurt your head?" Those eyes were once again looking at him, checking him.

Something wasn't right but House couldn't pinpoint what exactly. He was again in the building on fire and he again had these hallucinations, right? It was his second and supposedly last time but…

The thing was he wasn't in the building anymore and there were too many unknown people around him to be his hallucinations, maybe except for one person, who once again came back to help him out of his problems.

* * *

**A/N:** I had that one idea kept coming to me nudging me to write it down until I gave in. It's mostly House M.D. with Chicago Fire there only for inspiration. It's my first attemp in writing something not Lost related so I'd be thankful for some feedback of yours.


	2. AN

Hello guys! Just one little note for you!

Thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and simple reading this story. It was my first time with House M.D. and your support meant much for me. That was how I ended up with continuation to this story! "Second time's the charm" can be seen like one-shot with House's thoughts about his life and friends. BUT! If you're interested in his adventures and what happened after he had been saving from that fire you can read all of these in my new story "Puzzles everywhere". It's in crossover section here on fanfiction. I'd be happy to hear from you.

Anyway thank you again and good luck! See you around!

Koralina!


End file.
